


Farewell

by Alkalyne



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, chp49 spoilers, lerwin, post chp49
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 08:47:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alkalyne/pseuds/Alkalyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short writing exercise that is about Erwin seeing Levi's dead body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> As stated, this was a writing exercise. It was an attempt to dislodge writer's block. Uncertain if it worked.

It didn't matter that he had heard the news. Nor did it matter that he was the Commander, the man of steel and master of masking his emotions.

There never was a way to properly prepare for the sight.

Just like in life, in death Levi stared blankly ahead.

Erwin knelt down. A pebble bit into his knee, so he moved. His balance was still off, as his aching right stump was happy to remind him of that.

It wasn't right for the birds to be chirping or the sun to be shining. The flowers in the distance swayed with the gentle breeze, as if taunting Erwin with memories of happier times.

With a shaking hand, the Commander pushed back a sticky lock of hair from Levi's face. 

"I said I'd give anything to hold you again," Erwin murmured. He moved his stump of an arm. "After everything calmed down, I wondered if I ever could." 

By now Levi would have snarked back with something both witty and affectionate.

Instead he didn't respond. 

Erwin swatted away a fly.

"But I meant living. Not...like this." 

He looked around. Everyone was looking away and keeping their heads low, focusing on the other bodies.

"So nobody saw you die." It was a statement, not a question.

The Commander inhaled through the nose and exhaled through the mouth. His lips were chapped. He licked them out of habit, never minding the stinging.

Rather than sting, they ached.

Erwin took Levi's cold, stiff hand into his warm, callused hand. He brushed his fingers against the thin wrist, searching for what would never come back.

He clenched his jaw. There were more bodies to look over and identify. The man couldn't just stay here all day--he still had Scouts to give orders to. But then Levi would be all alone.

No. He wouldn't be. His squad was waiting.

Erwin was clumsy as he closed Levi's eyes.


End file.
